Reach You
by Yukari Mirai
Summary: Ino tahu waktunnya tidak akan banyak, tetapi dia ingin sisa waktunya bisa membuat kenangan untuk pemuda itu. Di mana dia Yamanaka Ino yang selalu menahan apa yang ingin dia lakukan, mulai melakukan langkah maju untuk bisa dekat dengan pemuda itu./"Uzumaki-san suka membaca novel?"/Naruto adalah seorang yang aktif dan tidak suka dengan ketenangan. Tapi entah kenapa, dia menikmatinya.


Reach You

NaruIno

By: Yukari Mirai

...

...

...

Ino menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin kamar mandi Senju Hospital. Rambut kepang dua, memakai kacamata, dan juga mempunyai fisik yang lemah. Dia kembali mengusap air yang turun dari kedua mata _aquamarinenya._ Dia baru saja melihat orangtuanya menangis di lorong Rumah Sakit. Ino tahu waktu yang dia miliki tidaklah banyak. Dia menangis bukan karena takut meninggalkan dunia ini. Dia menangis karena takut belum bisa meraih apa yang dia inginkan.

Sejak SMP dia mulai sering sakit-sakitan, masuk dan keluar rumah sakit seperti kewajibannya. Tidak dikenal banyak orang disekolahannya, dan tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Dia sudah sangat bersyukur bisa menikmati usianya yang ke-16 dan menjadi murid kelas 11 dari Konoha Gakuen.

Walaupun ketika siswa yang lain menghabiskan liburan musim dingin mereka dengan pesta natal, dan tahun baru, dia tetap masih bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Ibu dan Ayahnya yang menunjukkan dukungan kepadanya.

Ino kembali melihat bayangannya, dia akan membulatkan tekad untuk menikmati waktunya. Menikmati masa mudanya yang belum diambil oleh Kami-sama.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto memilih dengan cermat buku yang ingin dia pinjam. Perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen sangat sepi, walaupun ini adalah jam istirahat makan siang. Dia mengambil beberapa buku atau lebih tepatnya beberapa komik yang berjejer rapi di dalam satu rak besar.

Setelah dirasa cukup, pemuda berambut pirang itu menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku komik. Seorang gadis dengan rambut yang sama sepertinya duduk di meja penjaga. Memang ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang berbaik hati menawarkan jasanya untuk menjaga perpustakaan.

"Ano, saya mau pinjam buku ini." Naruto menyerahkan lima komik dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Gadis yang sedari tadi membaca novel mendongakkan kepala. Naruto terkejut melihat gadis di depannya menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menawarkan sapu tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Arigatou." Gadis berambut pirang tadi menolak sapu tangan Naruto dengan lembut. Gadis itu secara cekatan mengurus komik yang akan Naruto pinjam.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Naruto bertanya sembari mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

"Novel yang kubaca tadi sangat menyedihkan." Gadis itu menjawab seadanya. Dia kemudian menyerahkan lima komik yang sudah dia tulis di buku dokumen pinjaman kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerima lima komik tersebut, dia juga memandang wajah gadis tadi sejenak. Menurut Naruto gadis itu lumayan manis, tetapi kenapa dia malah menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan?

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu? Aku Uzumaki Naruto 11-C."

"Yamanaka, Yamanaka Ino 11-B."

Naruto kembali memperhatikan gadis itu, mata aquamarine yang teduh, surai panjang tergerainya yang terlihat halus dengan warna pirang pucat, dan perawakan yang sedang.

Dia Cantik

Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan dari depan pintu perpustakaan membuat Naruto sang empunya nama menoleh, berdiri di sana gadis dengan surai pink yang terlihat marah. Naruto gelagapan dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya bisa lolos dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang sedang terlihat garang di depan sana.

Tanpa basi-basi lagi gadis bertenaga monster itu menyeret Naruto keluar perpustakaan dengan cara menjewer kupingnya.

"Aduh, sakit Sakura-chan" Naruto mengelus-elus telinganya yang memerah akibat perlakuan Sakura tadi. Suara gaduh mereka mengisi lorong perpustakaan. Meninggalkan seorang gadis yang hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan, meninggalkan Yamanaka Ino yang teracuhkan.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto kembali lagi ke perpustakaan sekolahnya untuk mengembalikan komik yang kemarin dia pinjam. Menyerahkan kelima komik tersebut kepada gadis yang kemarin dia tinggalkan.

"Maaf." Ino yang sedang mengecek komik pinjaman Naruto bingung karena tiba-tiba pemuda yang berdiri di depannya mengucapkan satu kata ambigu.

"Mengapa Uzumaki-san meminta maaf?" Ino yang telah selesai dengan pengecekannya bertanya kepada pemuda itu.

"Tentang yang kemarin aku meninggalkanmu." Naruto sedikit mengecilkan suaranya karena malu dan merasa bersalah. Ino hanya tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Uzumaki-san tidak mencoba untuk duduk?" Ino mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk di kursi tepat di depannya, hanya meja dari kayu yang lumayan besar memisahkan jarak mereka. Naruto mencoba duduk mengikuti saran Ino.

"Apakah Uzumaki-san sering ke perpustakaan?" Ino melanjutkan kembali membaca novelnya. Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi, gadis berambut pirang itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. "Uzumaki-san suka membaca novel?"

"Em,,, bagaimana ya? Aku kemarin hanya mengisi waktu luangku karena lupa membawa _bentou_ , lagipula aku tidak mendapat uang jajan karena dihukum orangtuaku akibat nilai ku yang miris. Kalau tentang novel aku lebih suka membaca komik." Naruto menjawab dengan jawaban yang cukup panjang.

Ino menyerahkan salah satu novel yang ada di meja. "Ini novel yang kemarin aku baca, mau mencoba membacanya?" Naruto mengambil buku yang kira-kira memiliki 200 halaman lebih itu. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka membaca buku yang tidak ada gambarnya, tetapi coba sajalah.

"Hari ini Uzumaki-san tidak membawa _bentou_ lagi?" Ino membalik halaman novel yang sudah dbacanya menuju halaman yang lain. Naruto yang mencoba membaca novel menjawabnya dengan fokus yang masih berada pada novel tersebut.

"Yah begitulah, aku terlalu keras berlatih sepak bola karena akan ada pertandingan nasional yang diikuti hampir seluruh siswa Senior High di Jepang, sehingga tidur ku terlalu malam dan bangun terlalu siang." Ino mengagguk mengerti, dia sedah tahu bahwa Naruto merupakan kapten tim Sepak bola Konoha Gakuen yang tahun kemarin telah memenangkan kejuaraan nasional.

"Lalu gadis yang bernama Sakura kemarin?" Naruto membalik lembaran demi lembaran mencari bagian yang seru dari novel tersebut, tidak seperti Ino yang dengan santai membacanya. "Gadis kemarin adalah teman masa kecilku dan juga tetanggaku. Dia hanya ingin mentraktirku ramen karena kemarin aku bilang kepadanya keadaanku yang sekaraang ini."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang Sakura-san tidak datang lagi?" Ino mengambil teh hangat di samping kanannya dan meminumnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari novelnya.

"Dia sedang berlatih piano, katanya ada kompetisi beberapa bulan lagi, mungkin berdekatan dengan pertandingan sepakbolaku." Jawab Naruto sekedarnya ketika dia mulai serius dan menemukan bagian yang menurutnya bagus di novel yang dibacanya.

Ino menututup novelnya, dia menemukan wajah Naruto yang serius membaca novel di depannya. Ino kemudian mengeluarkan kotak _bentou_ nya yang berada di laci meja penjaga perpustakaan. Dia membuka _bentou_ nya yang berisi beberapa _onigiri_. Tangannya mengabil satu _onigiri_ dan menawarkannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, Uzumaki-san mau mencoba satu?" Naruto memandang bulatan _onigiri_ yang ditawarkan oleh Ino. Dia mengambilnya dan mencobanya dengan ragu-ragu. Dia takut jika rasa _onigiri_ itu tidak sebaik penampilannya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah enak?" Ino memandang Naruto dengan penuh harap.

"Hum, ini enak. Bagaimana caramu membuatnya?" Naruto memakan _onigiri_ itu sampai tak tersisa lagi. Ino kembali mengambil bulatan _onigiri_ yang kedua dan diterima degan senang hati oleh Naruto.

"Hanya membuatnya dengan resep biasa, mungkin?" Ino tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat senang memakan _onigiri_ buatannya. Ino mengeluarkan kotak jus rasa jeruk dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. Si Uzumaki hanya menatap bingung.

"Untukku?" Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Lalu kau minum apa?" Ino menunjuk gelas teh di sebelah kanannya, Naruto mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengambil kotak jus itu dari tangan Ino.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah makan siang Ino habis dalam sekejap karena Naruto, dia kembali melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Naruto yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa juga kembali membaca novel. Sebenarnya Naruto adalah seorang yang aktif dan tidak suka dengan ketenangan. Tapi entah kenapa, dia menikmati ketenangan ini. Dimana ada gadis berambut pirang di depannya, sepertinya itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Halo reader-tachi, author baru di pair NaruIno nih, untuk kedepannya mohon bantuan ya minna. Jika ada kesalahan mohon untuk dikoreksi juga. Ketemu lagi chapter depan ^^

Jaa~


End file.
